User talk:Cyrus Arc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dan Godwin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 19:30, June 20, 2010 :Sonic & Mario Fan? I'd say you're a sight for sore eyes, but I don't think that works with Internet friends. How have you been?Fairfieldfencer FFF 18:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Double S? You mean SLJ? Yeah, I don't talk to him much either. Though I do see his name sometimes pop up at a forum called BumbleKing from time to time. So your a Red vs Blue fan? I only recently got into it. Bad thing about the British liking RvB is that 9PM in Central America is 3AM here, so I have to wait until tomorrow to see it.Fairfieldfencer FFF 19:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Your ban My apologies, I realised rather quickly that your edit to Season 9 was not malicious in it's intent, that you were trying to do your best in order to provide accurate information. This is my bad, I had thought I'd lifted your ban earlier, but it appears to have not gone through. I double checked it, and you should be unbanned now.--WhellerNG 21:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin While I do intend to make you an admin, I've run into a small snag that's been keeping me from doing it. I've been trying to figure it out on my own, but that didn't work, so I went to the Help Wiki. Only to find that people with Bureaucrat permissions can make others admins. Something that wasn't given to me when I took over this site, I'll contact someone from Wikia tomorrow and try to see about getting Bureaucrat status for me so that I can make you an admin. --WhellerNG 04:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Cyrus I knew I could help make you an admin. :DSniperteam82308 11:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus on your talk page it says you recently edited your user page and when you say you have recently become a vandal I think you mean admin just a heads up.Sniperteam82308 09:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that was me Jman98 Hey Cyrus I think you should give Jman a warning or a block. He has messed up 3 articals all of which I fixed and he put actual Halo info on a page which bif I remember correctly you arn't allowed to do. That along with the fact that you cant have two profiles which he does in case he gets banned on one. Just a heads up and if you get around to it thanks buddy.:)Sniperteam82308 19:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Sorry about this Cyrus but I just caught another vandal hes an anon named 71.210.185.242 he vandalised the pages Best Laid Plans by placing the word cock instead of Coax at the begining.Your friend :) Sniperteam82308 21:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) A.I. assembled I really feel like I am using you but please I gave this user 5 warnings and he continues to add the content however this one I don't feel deserves a ban more like an official warning because they seem to only want to help the wiki however they keep adding McKay things which we already have later in the articals. Please just give him a warning and like I said I hate to do this. I mean I have given you 2 people in the past 2 days this being my third. But rules are rules I suppose. Please do not feel like I am using or abusing you and your admin powers. Your friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright good you said you had trouble finding them well here they are the anon and A.I. Assembled. Me and Raloktried to deal with A.I. nothing violent just saying how it doesn't belong here and if he continues to vandalise he won't make many friends on this wiki. The anon though we left alone because it was only one thing. Glad you feel I'm not using you. Man 2 vandals in a day 3 in 2 days and I reached my 1000 edits. Today was a very productive day for me I'm proud Your Friend:).Sniperteam82308 02:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks for telling me, but I haven't been on this wiki in a month, someone must have the same user name or hacked my acount. I don't know, but any ways, Thanks for telling me, I'll try to find the hacker for Wikia to handle. Well, anyways, thanks for telling me, I'll look for the hacker. Bye Bye! ~Jman98~ 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Vandal Caught by Bron Bron Handa has found a vandal(nice job Bron:) his name is Goranson . He created the page Apples which we also need for you to delete. Since he is a new user and his first 3 edits were on that page I would suggest only a very strict warning. On a much lighter note today was the day you left for a vacation in Colorado right? Hope you are (or will be) having fun:). As always Your Friend:)Sniper RED LINKS Red links have been of great importance to this wiki. They have increased the size of the wiki by a huge amount. You suggest that people should randomly create acticles, but no one will see those articles, because there are no links to those articles. The red links would be perferable, because people will look at the wanted page and see what articles are the most needed and create them. This would also mean the articles already have links to the article.--Bron Hañda 02:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Articles created by my red links: *SMG *Battle Rifle *Assault Rifle *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Spike Grenade *Needler *Magnum *Missile Pod *Shotgun *Heavy Machine Gun Turret *Epsilon unit *Cloaking *Healing Unit *Overshield *Super Strength *Caboose's Mind *Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility *The Caves *UNSC *Aliens *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar *Robot Number 2 *Hornet *Chopper *Prowler *Reconstruction Trailer *Reconstruction Chapter 1 *Reconstruction Chapter 2 *Reconstruction Chapter 3 *Reconstruction Chapter 4 *Reconstruction Chapter 5 *Reconstruction Chapter 6 *Reconstruction Chapter 7 *Reconstruction Chapter 8 *Reconstruction Chapter 9 *Reconstruction Chapter 10 *Reconstruction Chapter 11 *Reconstruction Chapter 12 *Reconstruction Chapter 13 *Reconstruction Chapter 14 *Reconstruction Chapter 15 *Reconstruction Chapter 16 *Reconstruction Chapter 17 *Reconstruction Chapter 18 *Reconstruction Chapter 19 *Holo-Grif *Guys Like Us *Aliens, Aliens, Aliens *The Man, The Myth, The Legend *Don't Forget To Ask For Directions *There Goes The Neighborhood *And many more My Ban Thanks for the greeting Cyrus.I wish to ask for your help, WhellerNG has banned my account,Soldier Jean when I made the mistake of adding information of Church's connection to Epsilon to his page.I had no knowledge that no one was suppose to that information that information and when I tried to explain my mistake to WhellerNG he blocked me even further.He has gone corrupt.Please help.Legendary Soldier 22:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one.Legendary Soldier 22:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I mean Jean here deserves their account back they realized what they did wrong and said they wouldnt do it again also there was no fair warning or reason for the block. I've of course tried but Wheller tends to either ignore me or just not care enough to respond Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You have my gratitude.I promise to repay for what you've done for me,just ask and I will help.Soldier Jean 23:01, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That would be great thanks.I'll owe you again.Soldier Jean 23:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus you are a true friend.I know we have known each other for just a short time but I consider you a friend.I promise to repay you for your help.Soldier Jean 00:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus you should be careful.Wheller might try to get you demoted and banned for going against him.Make a back up account for yourself just in case something like that happens.Soldier Jean 00:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys it was a nonexistent section of the page I added it but I will not be the noominator that I suppose is where my digital balls drop I suppose.Sniperteam82308 00:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea but that is why we are working to end his rein right. So I'll nominate him unless anyone else wants to. Anyway he will be banning three of the best users here me you and Jean. And Im sure Bron will join us when he gets back from his ban.Sniperteam82308 00:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He might he once banned me for telling him to stop undoing something because I didnt know it was him because he wasnt LOGGED IN. I was banned for about a week because of Its a bad idea to tell an admin what to do. BUt Im doing it now god Im going either going to love this or regret it.Sniperteam82308 01:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Its been done.Sniperteam82308 01:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Huh I am so screwed but dont worry I will take all blame I dont care I dont want everyone else to lose their account but when I am banned(like I surely will based on his history) then please when he is booted from power please reinstate me to this wiki.Sniperteam82308 01:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) But still I mean I highly doubt he will give up his power and just keep redoing my ban and if you bring me back enough he will demote and ban you to. It kind of reminds me of the Emperor of Star Wars how during the clone wars he wouldnt give up his power and became more of a tyrant. Wheres Darth Vader when you need him.(well technically he was Anikan Skywalker when he killed Palpatine.Sniperteam82308 01:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry Looks like you've lost your powers temporalily because you helped Jean. Im sure he doesnt blame you Jean I wouldnt. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 02:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Cyrus,this is all my fault for starting this mess.Legendary Soldier 02:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Its not your fault you were banned without warning and so me and Cyrus helped. It was our choice to help and we are getting the punishment now. Besides its only temporary once he proves himself Im sure Wheller will restore it like he claims.Sniperteam82308 02:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I know that you guys were just trying to help me but lets face it we just don't have enough support on this matter.We would need the help of the administrator Caboose or the wiki staff in order to stop Wheller but we just don't have it.Legendary Soldier 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) They all left abd yes we do if we get enough people to help us then well... we can do it.Sniperteam82308 02:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Mabey but will they listen. I could go there now if you want to.Sniperteam82308 02:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It really wasn't okay of Wheller to suspend you as an administrator.There should be a rule that another administrator cannot suspend one anothers admision rights unless they reach a agreement with sevearl other administrators.So how long is your admision suspended?Legendary Soldier 03:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright this is a much lighter note than what we have been talking about recently but did anyone else watch the Brave Little Toaster movies when they were a kid? They were my favorites I even found my favorite song and put it on my page.Sniperteam82308 03:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks well goodnight Cyrus and to you two Jean if your still on. I am going to bed for my first 18 year old slumber wont that be fun.Sniperteam82308 04:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) How do you like it If you do like it then I can make you one. K Ill try. The colors might be hard but I will do my best I will post it here under it'll probably be up tomorrow. No I didnt get around to it and I couldnt find it. Anyway as you can see I have your wonderful new signature just type in Template:Cyrus Arc with the little around it enjoy. Yea sorry I didnt have the color thing right but I just fixed it. K thanks I just changed all my colors Ive got blue black green and red. Would have yellow but it wouldnt show up well enough. Yea We havnt talked in a while and well wikia is just getting worse it has lost many editors to the change and anons are taking their chances to cause vandalism. Luckily only one came here and his artical is waiting deletion. Still a slow day and Im not quite sure I left the job to Legendary soldier since you two had recent experiance with mine being nearly 7 months ago. Away from wikia and to me I have moved out of Bo's house and back into my parents because of his constant messyness. I also got a pre order for Black Ops and am going over to my neighbor to play it on the 9th. I am also awaiting Banes return to The Clone Wars tomorrow just because its Bane. Also found out that for my birthday my dad got me tickets to our favorite band Metallica who will be in Clevland sometime this month. Also have gotten complements from random people on my novel which I have posted on The Call of Duty wiki. I also got a book I have been awaiting for a while called Clean Kill A sniper novel and have left many wikis the only ones I will stay on now are Call of Duty, here, and Left 4 Dead. Also on top of other friends I have there I made 2 more friends on the CoD wiki one may or may not be a rvb fan. I also rented and watched the Human centiped and found it humorus because the girls reminded me of someone that would be on a reality tv show rather than true horror victums. I learned Childs Play is being rebooted and the third Halloween remake is in production. So all in all its been good. How about you? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea I read about its molestation inspiring. I heard the sequel will be more gruesome with 12 people instead of 3. And mabey if there were real actors it would have been scarier but they acted like someone from Jersey Shore but it was disturbing. No doubt but when you grow up with my dad you watch all sorts of torute war and horror movies my first was Nightmare on Elm Street when I was 5 now imagine that. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I got your message today and wish to respond. I did not know that Burnie Burns had said that Lopez could be repaired, or if I did, I did not recall at the time. In regards to the Warthog, the Reds did not have a working one by the end of Revelation and instead stole a hornet in order to return to Valhalla. The motorcycle in question is either the Ghost that Donut stole from O'Mally in series three and has not been seen since series five, or the one Mongoose that Simmons did not destroy in Recreation. If the latter was my definition at the time then you are correct, as Simmons abandoned the surviving Mongoose at Blue base, I think. As for Donut, to my knowledge, he has not even been mentioned since episode three of Revelation and was confirmed by Doc, Simmons and Washington to be deceased. Thank you for correcting me about Lopez and, maybe, the motorcycle. Well Actually in a sponsor version of Chapter 11, Donut woke up. Sorry I can't respond on your page, you didn't leave me a link, and I'm not sure who you are.... CyrusArc 22:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) So You get it back yet? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Smae here. Im not sure though about me. I mean I think that now that I've got rollbacks I may have it but I may just have rollback rights not sure. Also trying to earn adminship at the Nazi Zombie wiki since Im one of the two editors there and Im the one making pages links and all sorts of stuff. The other guy adds like an image a day or something. I have talked to who I belive is the founder if not hes also the only burrecratte left the others left. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,hope you got your admissionship back.Soldier Jean 00:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Its a good thing you go adimssionship back, maybe someday you'll get Burrecratship.Soldier Jean 01:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus,have you seen the new information I posted on my blog.Soldier Jean 21:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Brons back and appears to be in a pissed mood see his Jman98 cant read which was previously UM. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) New blog Hello Cyrus I have recently created a new blog check it out if you wish.Soldier Jean 23:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus, Sniper has recently created a Red vs Blue Fanon wiki and he is in desperate need of editors.Soldier Jean 00:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know where to put the link I have it on my page but I don't know where else to put it. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhh no I think he fucking hates me. I am actually having alot of fun for once. Mabey strep throat isnt so bad after all. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh I have my reasons. Also my doc gave me medicine its workin already but when my friend Ciera heard I had a tempature of 102.5 she came to see me but she lives in California now:(. It was awesome since i was felling better we had the whole day to hang out. Of course we are probably going to end up in the hospital for a broken something like we always do:). Shes staying over at my house and having thanksgiving with me and my family. Its very very fun. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Ohh Thanksgiving my favorite holiday the day where you get to pig out. I have eaten nothing but chicken soup for the past two days. I cannot wait till eating tommorrow. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait What? Theres such a thing. I once ate 10 packs of doouble stuffed oreos and 12 plates of spagetii.No I am not fat. I work out ALOT because other than wikiaing I don't have much to do. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Neither am I but you get grandmas turkey mashed potatoes corn gravy. And then all her pies and cakes and brownies. I have a big family all of which who live in Ohio so she has to cook alot. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. I really wouldn't mind having some of my family away. Especially the ones in Ironton. My 14 year old cousin is pregnant along with every other 14 yr old. That and my rapist great uncle, and my cousin that won't leave me alone. ANd the one that always comes over when Im not home and eats my food. Them I could live without.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea but the reast of my familys good. Oh man have you ever gone down a flight of stairs in a laundry basket it really hurts.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Hello Cyrus, how is your thanksgiving.Soldier Jean 23:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) My thanksgiving is just like any normal day for my family with us barely spending any time with each other especially me.Soldier Jean 02:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well Where are you?! Last edit you made I can think of is the first. I'm getting lonely. I have no one to talk to here.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus its me Jean.Come chat with me as soon as you can.--Soldier Jean 20:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't leave Don't leave Cyrus you can talk to us in secret.Thats what I do.--Soldier Jean 04:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) So your allowed on the Kingdom Hearts wiki but not here? Stupid. I respect your moms desicion but don't agree. Oh and I have to ask. Is it because of me? Am I a bad influence because of so I could use a good laugh like that.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any sibilings that might have told your mom about it.--Soldier Jean 04:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well why not talk? Whats so wrong. Is it because I swear alot?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I am known on the Kingdom Hearts wiki as well but by a different name.Me and you could chat there in secret if you like.--Soldier Jean 05:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Eli? The hell is that? And come on. This helps build a social life. Plus even look at the dead space wiki I said I put my state but not my city so some creep from the internet comes to my house! I have given everything I can without a creeper coming to my house. Age Name DoB. Your mom should really be more trusting.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) On the KH wiki I am known as The Dark Master.I am also known as the Lord of the Dark Depths onthe Final Fantasy wiki.--Soldier Jean 05:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Well I guess thats a plus for living alone. Ciera is gone in a week. I upset. Plus I am getting nightmares again. This time raped by a spider and skull fucked by a clown. Yea not the best to dream. So I haven't slept much this week.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I do. I always have. I am a fucked up individual. And I am proud of it! Most people can't say their proud.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) See ya.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool I'll check it out right now.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 06:23, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus.You have been a great friend and it is dissapointig not seeing you here.Come back.I mean you can still come on this wiki in secret.If you need tips on keeping yoour activities secret just ask me.--Soldier Jean 03:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man he's left wikia as a whole. Not even on Kingdom Hearts wiki. He won't get this message for a while. Although I miss him as well.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus your back.--Soldier Jean 03:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) So will you be on the wiki more often or not?--Soldier Jean 03:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad your back.Things are certainley going to get more intresting.--Soldier Jean 04:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) My ban I have made a season 9 trailer page and didnt relise i wasnt ment too what will happen Agent florida 17:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I know. I don't really even see him on that much. And he has never struck a conversation with anyone.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Or use my suggestion. A question. Is there a laungage rule on the KH wiki. I mean no one else ever uses it yet I never get in trouble.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lack of editing ability on certain pages Hello. As anyone who read my first blog post will know, i'm new to wikia editing, so I don't understand why I can't edit certain articles, specificaly character bio's. If someone could explain, it would be helpful, because there are several errors in the trivia section of the article on Caboose, and I have a compulsive urge to correct them, but I can't. Thank you for reading, and I hope for an explaination soon. Hey Cyrus me and Sniper are making a plan to advertuse this wiki in order to attract some editors.If you want more info about ask Sniper because I am signing off the internet for tonight.--Soldier Jean 01:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Would you mind banning this guy. His name is User:Grifonator and he keeps vandalising the Dexter Grif page by saying he has killed Tucker, Tex, Wyoming as well as calling him a once General now Sergant.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey hows my new signature?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Its my favorite Caboose line thats why. Episode 50 something. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I also like him in Reconstruction 4. Caboose"Church is that you up there?" Church "Caboose? What did I tell you?" Caboose:"Church did you miss me too?" Church fires a few rounds all missing him "FUCK I missed him." Caboose "I knew you did." Or "Yea you can't be in our buddy club."Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The Columbus Day PSA. The only good one. I love his map. America is not indian land. Canyada Alaska says Polar Bears and Mexico is Not Spain.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I know.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Its invisible... hey one thing though. Should we create seperate pages for the characters as they appear in Epsilons mind? I mean they are seperate entities and neither will have the memories of the other. Or would we put them in a new section on the respective pages?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) All right. But since the Recollection continueation is half the season and it will likely end on a cliffhanger i.e. Epsilon and Tex escaping they will likely be there for half a season thus important and to much information for a combination page. But as you say more information is to be needed. We better bring the issue up however before the season starts.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cyrus how have you been?--Soldier Jean 02:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't noticed I wasn't on... yea my internet was out. I fixed it. Anyway. If you want I can tell them to just fuck off or get the dick like I always do. After all that is how I roll.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Wait... you were serious. All right I'll get the blogging fingers warmed up.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Pft. With my badassness and lack of caring about who hates me online I'll be fine.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cyrus.--Soldier Jean 00:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Scenes Check out these deleted scenes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GllwSwWhEkM&NR=1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk0MR9uZYGc&NR=1 --Soldier Jean 02:43, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I knew you would enoy them.I have a few more deleted scenes if you are intrested.--Soldier Jean 02:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Here is a classic secene of Sister's babysitting. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0HC1LJA6kw&NR=1 --Soldier Jean 02:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) More deleted scenes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYagaPatfCc&NR=1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_wJU0zC63o&NR=1 --Soldier Jean 03:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I knew you would find humor in these scenes.--Soldier Jean 03:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Nohohoho. You have left again. And I have been reduced to ACTUAL editing! Do you know what that does to me not being able to talk?:P I am kinda bored here though what with Ralok being banned Jman forgetting about this wiki and Jean just popping in at times.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh.... and I don't know. I think its over though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo.Cyrus how have you been?--Soldier Jean 20:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I have been doing well besides the fact I cannot think of a good enogh idea for my novel yet.--Soldier Jean 21:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well at first I wanted to make my story about a fictional war but now I want to it to be dark amd myserious fantasy.--Soldier Jean 22:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I've still got no clue.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea we really forgot about that... when everyone left here.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Who is the admin here? Also, I am the admin of the Mega Bloks Halo Wiki. I am here to help, and will help regularly. - 99alextheman99 02:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, happy to help. I will help out defending and adding to the new episode pages as much as I can. And also we should make pages on the Red Vs Blue Revelation Soundtrack. - 99alextheman99 03:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice. And to be honest about the new guy. I believe he is a good user but... I just am not liking him. Why? Because he along with the Halo Nation members think this wiki is in need of help. It just pisses me off.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea. I guess our Halo Nation experiance with them trying to "help" us left us pretty hateful against helpers didn't it? Ah well 99alextheman99 told me what he meant by help and to be honest its not what I thought he meant. I thought he meant an overhaul and trying to change everything like Halo Nation did. So how outside Wikia how are things with Cyrus?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm waiting in line right now.:D On my smartphone. Surprised the Theater has such good reception. Honestly if they want people to turn their phones off then don't give them the service to use them! Anyway I also went to the 3-D opening night of Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides and last weekend saw the opening of Hangover Part 2.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) You got it from Griffen to? Nice.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm to cheap. Need to save up for The Old Republic.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah well. I'm having lunch with my grandma anyway. So I can stand the wait. So whats new with you?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) We can't Cyrus you know that. Absolutly no information until it has been released to the Public.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I suppose your right. Besides Wheller isn't on right now... I haven't seen activity from him since May... I guess we could. Oh and I realized I wasn't signed in. That took an hour off my time.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Please come out and vote on this wikis new forum about updating the wiki to make it up to date with other wikis.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I think it would be better if you kept it the same but its ultimatly up to you. Will do with the picture removing though. Oh and have you seen the delete template? Just search it. I made it better.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep alright its done. It seems like Monday can't come fast enough. Ah well.Saturday I get the first episode of the new Arby n the Chief season.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Same yet again. You and I seem to be some of the biggest superhero movie nerds ever.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep. So far I've seen every superhero movie out so far,arthur,Hangover Part 2, and will be seeing Transformers:Dark of the Moon. All on opening night.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Which Hulk? 03 or 08?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) And thats the better one to!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) That you will my friend. That you will.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Strokes imaginary beard. Quite.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cyrus how did you think Green Lantern was? I really didn't like it. Felt that it was to funny. Something I would expect from and be ok with from Spiderman but not from Green Lantern. What can I say though. The main actor was the same guy who was Van Wilderman...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Like I said it was the comedic points that ruined it for me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) So do I, I just don't see it being Green Lantern. So ready to add to the Freelancer story I'm ready to add more to my story. Not the season 9 one. The other one.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I am back for good. So, what have I missed? [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 11:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) YeaSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) The Twins So how'd you like it? I loved it. As Ralok said "humours and action packed. Their two for two." And I think I've gotten a new respect for South. I honestly only saw her as a whiney bitch because she didn't get an A.I. before. Now shes a pretty cool character. And North. He cool to. The all CGI for the first time was great to. Can't wait for Episode 4 where this mission will likely see its conclusion. If we're lucky maybe we'll see a sneak peak for 4 in 3. Or it'll be shortly explained in 3. I doubt that though. My guess is that they will be picked up by Pelican and that was the Pelican flying through ice canyon we saw in the trailer. So is the whole story about delivering this data file to the Director? That seems possilbe. I mean the troops surronding Tex, York, and North at the end of the trailer look awefully similar to the ones in this episode. And it would make sense for the military to be the ones flying the Hornets after York, Maine, and Carolina. All this speculation after one episode. Seems like something Rooster Teeth is good at now a days doesn't it? Anyway what was your favorite part? Mine was either all this suspense leading up about two thermal tagets closing up on South... only for it to end up being a guy carrying two cups of coffee. That made me laugh. Or the badass action sequence of escaping the base.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Well perhaps while it happens Carolina goes crazy. And then Wyoming and Gary are split... never mind. I remembered this was before the implantation wasn't it. Well I'm sure that Wyoming will be out of the group since he wasn't seen in the trailer. And maybe the whole Meta getting shot by simulation troopers happens before this. I have no clue honestly. Nice find. You know whats funny though. People are caring more about this season than they did up until Episode 3 of Revelations. And they only cared about that then because of the CGI but people were excited by this at Episode 1! I hated Episodes 1 and 2 for Revelations. To little plot and the jokes just weren't funny. The humor and plot exanding is equally balanced so far. Lets see if they can do it a third time.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha yea I know. I'm glad they did Blood Gulch humor. I mean I laughed only a few times during Recollection.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I felt the main reason people liked Recollections was the return of Tex and the CGI. I mean it had a great story... it just didn't feel Red vs. Blue. I did like it though. Just not as much as this season. And who knows maybe Wash can go a whole season this time! I may miss one episode. I'm not yet sure.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah but remember this is before Wash was even implanted with Epsilon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 07:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea. I mean I'd be fine if it was this. Season 9-Hero Recovery One-Hero Reconstruction-Hero Recreation-Anti hero(a hero who sometimes works for his own goals) Revelation-full blown villain until the end. He should have died to end the story of Freelancer. Would have been perfect symbolism. Washington's death being the effective death of Freelancer.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 07:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yea I know.11:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he will do something stupid. I really do wonder if hes been to the RvBF wiki.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Will do!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus. It was originally called Fail-Safe... like they changed it five minutes ago. Spoiler alert I guess.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I've still got a couple hours before I get it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Cyrus how are you enjoying season 9 ?--The Renegade 03:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I figured you would.So how has things been for you in life?--The Renegade 03:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea. I'm sure its Carolina to. She does seem badass. I also noted how North and South didn't seem to like her. My speculation is that she used to have a twin that she killed to get into the program. Them being twins made them hate her. Bad speculation I know but hey. You know what I think would have been a funny reference to Season 1 though. Is if while they were flying the Pelican they flew over Sidewinder and Church and Jimmy just go "Woah! Did you see that!"Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yea I love Smosh. Especially their "If it were real" videos. The cancelled videos was funny to.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Cyrus my pal.So how have you been doing?--The Renegade 22:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) do you like grif in pain? sorry but when did you get into red vs blue It got five stars. It had plot, humor, and action. This season is great thus far. Just to show you I will quote the motto of what makes our country fat. "Bah bah bah bah bahhhhh, I'm lovin it." My favorite parts had to be Donut and his diary secret, South and the Pilot, or seeing North use his Domed Buble Shield. F.I.L.S.S.'s return was really nice to. Oh and Caboose's "I can't really get a good shot at Church from this angle." when he talks about helping Church. I can actually name them all left to right except for the blue guy on the picture. From left to right Counselor, Four Seven Niner, Maine, North, South,Carolina, Wash, York, C.T.(You can see her in the backround between Wash and Wyoming), Wyoming, Blue Dude, Director Church, and Tex.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 12:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The first one sounds like it would be hilarious and the second sounds good to! Actually how the Freelancer story could end!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The first one being the simulation troopers second being the Freelancers becomming mercs and whatnot.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Red and Blue Teams, Season 9 I locked all the Red and Blue Team pages so people wouldn't edit them. The Red and Blue teams (except Epsilon) are not the same people as seasons past. so they need their own pages. --WhellerNG 01:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Oh and I knew that they would need their own pages!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can and I responded. And who knows. Allot can happen in a season. Besides as I and Wheller said. They aren't the same people. Heck most of them have different personalities! Its like Alpha Church and Epsilon Church. They are nearly exactly the same.... but they aren't thus seperate pages.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't be worried. We can squeeze information to.:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry I meant only member of Red Team not messed up. Well only Tucker's to go! WHOO HOO!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'd say so. I really hate being an admin. I remember the good ol' days when I sat back and did nothing. Now I do work.:P But honestly can we make a picture policy like a picture must be 250x250px because allot of users are uploading User Pictures way to big. So I've had to resize all of those. Editing at 2:00AM sucks... so you hear the horrid news. Next week its a PSA. Every 4 episodes actually. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha. To bad your leaving Friday. Someone needs to fill in about the episode. Not sure if I will this time. Just not feeling it since its a PSA. I'll probably end up doing it anyway though.:P And lucky you! Ah well at least I get the comforting thought of getting said PSA and episodes before you.:PSniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You weren't working all day though. I had to mulch... pull weeds... mow... and then come back on during 30 minute breaks and get more work here.:P I'm calling a sick day on here tomorrow. Nothing but blogging. Or talking to you and Jean. And thanks. Still working on the Tucker one. Probably because I took a break. Man I'm good at one thing at least. Slacking off.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Cleaning sucks. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC)